


if every time we touch you get this kind of rush

by DuendeJunior



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had ever asked him, Makoto wouldn’t say Sousuke was the type to gently cradle someone’s face and give them a long, slow kiss. And now there he was, learning that it was exactly what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if every time we touch you get this kind of rush

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Teddy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder) for beta-ing this one and encouraging me every step of the way. 
> 
> Title taken from One Direction's "Kiss You".

  
If anyone had ever asked him, Makoto wouldn’t say Sousuke was the type to gently cradle someone’s face and give them a long, slow kiss.

In fact, he would have looked at the person in bewilderment, because why would anyone ask him, of all people, anything about Sousuke. Not that he didn’t entertain some thoughts about him once in a while – it was some kind of collateral effect of going back to his previous position as coach for the kids at the Iwatobi Swim Club more or less at the same time that Sousuke started going there for training.

But still, it was the kind of question one would ask Rin, perhaps - someone who had been on Sousuke’s life for more than a few months. And yet, the universe had preferred to give the answer to Makoto.

He wasn’t sure how their friendly interaction had to gone from a discussion on the merits of the beach as a jogging place to light pecks on the lips and beyond, but there they were – Makoto had his back against the door of his closet, while Sousuke sucked on his lower lip and his thumb traced the curve of Makoto’s cheek.

Makoto had attributed quite a lot of urgency to Sousuke’s kisses during his lengthier daydreams, but to find out that wasn’t the case wasn’t an unpleasant surprise. In fact, if the heat he felt on his cheeks and neck was any indication, that was hotter than it had any right to be.

Sousuke used his lips and tongue and teeth with care, a thousand different soft touches and bites applied in various ways to explore Makoto’s mouth. Like they were at home, with all the time in the world to kiss, and not still at the club’s locker room.

Sousuke’s tongue touched his for a brief moment, and his legs threatened to become jelly. He thought he was starting to understand why so many characters in mangas and dramas were so interested in this. Makoto prayed to not be one of those people who got so lightheaded after kissing they said any nonsense that came to mind, because his thoughts were becoming sillier by the moment.

And then, with a finishing tug at his lower lip and a peck, Sousuke withdrew his mouth. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, Sousuke’s hand leaving Makoto’s face and settling on his waist. 

Makoto couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips.

He wanted to ask “ _what now?_ ”, but he also wanted to say “ _couldn’t you come back here and keep doing what you were doing just now?_ ” and, at the same time, he didn’t trust his mouth to produce any coherent sounds.

“I…”, Sousuke said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. At least Makoto wasn’t the only one red as a ripe tomato there. “I should have given you more warning.”

“… Maybe”, said Makoto.

“And I must say I’ve been meaning to do this for a while.” It was really hard not to stare at Sousuke’s lips, especially as he bit them. “Since last week, in fact.”

Makoto’s heart was beating louder than the drum kits from all those metal bands he loved to listen to. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to sort out his thoughts and to convince himself he needed to say something about their current situation before going back to the physical part.

"Next time...", Makoto said, opening his eyes after a long moment. Sousuke looked at him with expectant eyes, so close, and it did nothing to quench his exhilaration. "I just hope you ask me beforehand next time."

Sousuke blinked, and a small smile started to appear on his lips.

“Next time?”

"Yes", Makoto said, his voice shaky and a tad lower. He now wanted to pull Sousuke closer and keep him there, their bodies flush against each other, but... Well, they still hadn't left the club's locker room, for starters. “Also. It would be nice if it happened on a less public place.”

Sousuke gave a short laugh, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

“Duly noted”, he said. “I’ll try to think of something.”

He then noticed he was still pretty much trapping Makoto in place with his body and took a step back, now probably searching for his locker. Makoto adjusted his ruffled shirt and, straightening his back, started walking on the exit’s general direction.

He stopped halfway and turned back to Sousuke, a question burning on his mind. In normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have the courage to ask that, but that had ceased to be a normal circumstance about half an hour ago.

“Just out of curiosity… Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

Sousuke looked at him from behind the locker door and gave him a smug smile.

“I don’t divulge all my secrets on the first date, Makoto.”

Makoto could only breathe an “okay” as response before sprinting out of there. It was a bit unfair how Sousuke managed to look so cool while he could only describe himself as “a mess”.

And, in his hasty retreat, he didn’t catch the moment where Sousuke pretty much deflated against the locker, with a sigh and a “if I’m dreaming please don’t let Rin wake me up” mumbled against the metal.

 


End file.
